De cuando Sirius descubrió las confesiones de Keylan
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Sirius llega a su antigua casa y encuentra un cuaderno.
1. Otros tiempos

**Disclaimer:** Nada (que triste) es mío, todo es de Jotaká, salvo Keylan y Nora.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

Me apunté con la lista en la que me dieron los títulos de los tres capítulos que deberías tener el fic:

•Otros tiempos

•Confesiones de una mujer

•El perdón

Esto ha salido de primer capítulo, aunque es más bien una introducción.

Y Sirius no está en la Mansión Black, sino en la casa que compartía con Keylan.

* * *

**Otros tiempos**

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros, enmarañados y revueltos, y ojos oscuros, que no mostraban esa chispa que alguna vez tuvieron, empuja suavemente la puerta de la casa que parece ser invisible para el resto de personas que pasan por la calle. Sirius Black entra en el edificio de aspecto antiguo, lentamente, como si penetrar en él le causase un dolor inexplicable, un dolor en el corazón, un dolor que no se puede ver.

La casa está como él la recuerda: todo pintado de color azul, el color favorito de ella... Aunque no tiene esa belleza de antaño, no tiene esa... vida, que tenía. La casa es igual y diferente.

—Eran otros tiempos—susurra Sirius, mientras con pasos pesados se adelanta por el recibidor y cierra la puerta tras de sí, lentamente.

Sirius camina hacia las escaleras cercanas y empieza a subir por ellas. Los peldaños crujen a cada paso que él da. Él no los recuerda así, recuerda como a veces subía muy deprisa, pero nunca se había parado a escuchar esos crujidos, que ahora le parecen largos y dolorosos.

_Otros tiempos..._

Sirius llega hasta el piso de arriba, y mira las puertas. Están tan descoloridas... Sirius abre la primera de la derecha y asoma la cabeza. La cama está ligeramente torcida hacia el lado izquierdo y el dosel que recubre la cama está roto, desgarrado. Como el corazón de Sirius.

_Otros tiempos..._

El hombre avanza por la habitación, hasta llegar a la cama. Las sábanas azules ahora parecen de un color gris como el de sus ojos. Sirius se sienta y apoya las manos en las rodillas, mirando fijamente al suelo. Esa casa le trae muchos recuerdos.

_Otros tiempos..._

Sirius levanta la vista y observa unos segundos la mesita de noche. Tras varios minutos ahí, en silencio, contemplando el mueble de manera, abre uno de sus cajones y descubre un cuaderno allí. Sirius se sorprende, pues había esperado encontrarlo vacío.

El hombre de cabello oscuro toma el cuaderno y lo abre. En la primera página vienen escritas unas palabras: Confesiones de una mujer. Sirius parece sorprendido por eso.

El Black echa una última mirada a la habitación, a todo lo que hay en ella. Nada es igual, todo ha cambiado.

—Eran otros tiempos...—susurra otra vez, antes de enfrascarse en la lectura del cuaderno.


	2. Las confesiones de una mujer

La segunda parte.

* * *

**Confesiones de una mujer**

_"Confesiones de una mujer, _

_por Keylan Amnell"_

Keylan Amnell. El nombre de ella resuena en su cabeza varias veces, lo atormenta. Ella murió por su culpa...

_Día uno después del nacimiento de Nora _

_Me siento realmente contenta con el nacimiento de mi hija, es preciosa. Se parece muchísimo a su padre Sirius. Ojalá saque algo de mi carácter, sino, estaremos perdidos con otra bromista empedernida en casa... Aunque ella es una bebé muy tranquila._

_Te confieso que fue Lily la que me recomendó escribir esta especie de... diario, cosa. Cada día se va poniendo una confesión, ella me dijo que lo hacía cuando estaba en Hogwarts._

Sirius pensó un rato. Keylan debió escribir eso cuando aún estaba viva, por lo "Día uno después del nacimiento de Nora". Sirius no pudo seguir leyendo hasta pasado un rato. Los recuerdos constantes de Keylan le hacían daño...

_Cuarta semana después del nacimiento de Nora_

_Nora está bien, está muy sana. Crece feliz. Me encanta ser madre._

_Confieso que me gustaría tener otro hijo... cuando acabe la guerra. _

A Sirius se le pusieron los ojos llorosos con esa confesión...

No pudo y cerró el cuaderno.

Estuvo durante segundos interminables callado, pensando, meditando. A su cabeza le venían muchos recuerdos, dolorosos, felices y dolorosos de nuevo.

Esa casa había cambiado mucho.

Sirius decidió pasar todas las páginas para ahorrarse más recuerdos, y llegó hasta lo último que había escrito Keylan.


	3. El perdón

Y el final, aunque la parte anterior fuese cortucha.

* * *

**El perdón**

_A quien quiera que esté leyendo esto. _

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Le he llevado Nora a su padrino Remus, porque temo que los mortífagos me encuentren. Temo morir si lo hacen. _

_Sirius... te quiero. Si llegas algún día a ver esto, en caso de que ganemos la Guerra... no te culpes por nada de lo que está pasando, por favor._

_Confesión: creo que vienen a por mi._

La última línea estaba escrita deprisa y mal. A Sirius le costó leerla. Sin evitarlo, una lágrima le cayó y recorrió su mejilla.

Sirius decidió que Nora debía conocer la verdad, que debía saber lo que le pasó a su madre...

Sirius cogió pergamino y tinta.

**"**_Nora,_

_Te envío esto con el fin de que sepas... algo de tu madre, perdón por no hablarte de ella antes, creo que ya estás preparada. _

_Espera que le perdones,_

_Hocicos"_

Sirius cerró la carta y silbó. Un silbido inconfundible. A los minutos, un pájaro extraño llegó. Sirius le ató a la pata la carta y le dio el cuaderno para que lo llevase en el pico.

—Que llegue a Nora—le advirtió al pájaro.

Este salió volando de nuevo por la ventana y Sirius se quedó solo.


End file.
